1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more Particularly to a handle assembly for suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical handles for suitcases comprise a handle that may be engaged inwards of the suitcase and may be disengaged from and pulled outward of the suitcase for pulling the suitcases. However, normally, the suitcases comprise a rather complicated configuration therein for engaging with and for disengaging the handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handles for suitcases.